


Too Hard

by jijimbles



Category: VIXX
Genre: Abuse, Age Regression/De-Aging, BDSM, Blood Kink, Blood Play, Bondage, Knifeplay, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 06:43:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14231556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jijimbles/pseuds/jijimbles
Summary: "we can help each other out. you give me your land, and-" his hand slipped under hakyeons jaw, gripping his chin and bringing his face up, their eyes meeting once again. "i'll give you a job. i'll pay you well enough to pay your debts. how does that sound?"--or in which taekwoon is a stuck up ceo and uses hakyeon however he wants





	Too Hard

**Author's Note:**

> "we can help each other out. you give me your land, and-" his hand slipped under hakyeons jaw, gripping his chin and bringing his face up, their eyes meeting once again. "i'll give you a job. i'll pay you well enough to pay your debts. how does that sound?"
> 
> \--
> 
> hope you like it!!

06:30

the sun rose slowly, the buildings coated in an pinkish glow that spoke to the city people. a glow that brought awe to those up at such ungodly hours. it was a nice thursday morning, like every thursday has been since hakyeon arrived to Seoul. the streets surprisingly early for a town that was dead not even half an hour before. it always shocked the tan boy to see how different it was then the country area he grew up in. 

his heavy feet carried him to the door of the coffee shop, his fingers dipping into his pocket with a rattle of the keys he currently needed, the black material hugging his hand to his thigh until he pulled it from the strong grasp, along with his ring of keys. three keys to be exact. now just to remember which one- ah! the door opened with the first key, hakyeon's first try. that was always a good sign. today was going to be a good day, of course it would, it had to be.

 07:00

the ding of the first customer walking through the door brought a smile to the tan boys face, his body clad with black pants and a white button down, the sleeves rolled up to hug his elbows, a pale black shade apron hanging down his chest as he walked towards the register. "welcome, what can I get you?" he began a bright smile on his face that disappeared as soon as the tall man in front of him spoke.

"the manager." he spoke, his voice rough and scratchy sounding, and yet, still beautiful to the ears. it was a strange mix of perfection and ugliness. 

"that would be me, is something wrong?" he asks, his brows furrowing in confusion as he looked over the man in front of him, final taking in his appearance. black, well kept hair, a built body barely hidden within the button down shirt he wore. the white material clinging to his body, showing off his frame in a way that would have attracted hakyeon in any other scenario. 

"my boss would like to have a conversation with you." the male's eyes shifted around the empty cafe as he spoke, "within his own office. now, if you could please. lock up and come with me." his lips parted to complain but the male swiftly exited the building, leaving hakyeon alone with questions racing through his head.

07:35

hakyeon had never thought badly of his cafe, he always received compliments, having new and frequent costumers walk through his cafe. hakyeon may have been under staffed, working alone all day for most work days, but his costumer service was never lacking. he always gave his full attention to the people giving him money and tried to make him feel as welcome as possible. which is why he couldn't believe he was sitting across from a ceo of some unknown company with two body guards clad at his sides. one of which being the male who brought him, the other being a male he had never seen before.

"he is doing construction and needs your land." the guard he hadn't seen before spoke up, his words pierced the air, creating tension to only grow between the two men sitting across from each other. 

"no." hakyeon spoke up, his voice sounding shy, unsure. his eyes scanning around the room, avoiding the gaze of the three men before him, missing the soft nod the male sitting in front of him gave until the two body guards left the room. leaving them alone in a solitude of tense thick air. 

"a man like you mustn't be hard to please. what's your price?" the guy stood up, his long legs giving his body height that almost had hakyeon sick, it may have only been a few centimeters, but it was enough to make hakyeon's head cower in fear. the strides he took to hakyeon were slow and meaningful, each one taking him a specific distance, each one calculated. it was tense for the tan boy who began to shift around in the chair which grew more and more uncomfortable by the second, as the mans body disappeared behind him, slender fingers landed on his shoulders, applying pressure in a painful massage way.

"you-" hakeon's voice died off as the others nails became involved, softly pressing his nails into the skin in a teasing fashion, the tan boy becoming shy and scared as his body stilled, and yet, he refused to give in. "you can't scare me. that's my building, I worked far too hard-"

"too hard?" he spoke up softly, his voice and breath landing directly in hakyeon's ear, his stomach flipping at the action. he hated, he definitely hated it, but that didn't explain the sudden tightening in his thighs, the one he knew all too well anytime he dragged his own fingers along his skin. the one he knew all too well anytime others touched him, used him like there was no tomorrow.

"yes..too hard.." hakyeon forced out, his lips feeling dry and his tongue fearing the option to wet them. instead he just pressed his lips together, attempting to rub together both the dried out lips and wet them, instead breaking the weak dry skin causing a faint red shade to smear, blood slipping through the cracks. he didn't think much of it, ignoring the iron taste that grew in his mouth as he shifted one last time, only to be greeted with a foreign feeling on his neck, something wet, strange. that's when it clicked, there were lips, kissing a spot on his neck, lips working against his skin, creating wet spots. it made him tense even more, his eyes fluttering shut as a small noise -that could only be described as a squeal- left his lips.

the lips on his neck worked up, along his sensitive jawline, over his cheek, stopping right next to his lips, the tan boy just letting it happen, trying to hide the enjoyment that began to grow deep in his stomach. "you must have been so proud of yourself." he spoke, in hakyeons ear, his voice barely above a whisper, the smirk on his lips almost audible in the words he spoke.

"what do you mean?" hakyeon spoke up, coming back to reality as he swiftly turned in the chair, his head whipping around to look at the male behind him, their faces centimeters apart, and more importantly their lips. his lips were beautiful as hakyeon looked over them, a beautiful pout look to the pink features on his face, slightly red and wet from the kisses pressed along the tan boys neck. it was beautiful. perfect.

"coming from changwon and actually making it in seoul. you know, you could have made it back there too." he spoke, and hakyeons stomach dropped at the sickly tone, everything he had thought before shattered in his mind, leaving him speechless and unsure, his mouth gaping like a fish a few times. "but then again, you are in debt aren't you? barely making rent, thats why you have so little staff. there is what, one other kid that works there?" 

"shut up." was all hakyeon could bring himself to say, his head dropping, looking down at his lap as the weight of the others words grew heavy on him. 

"we can help each other out. you give me your land, and-" his hand slipped under hakyeons jaw, gripping his chin and bringing his face up, their eyes meeting once again. "i'll give you a job. i'll pay you well enough to pay your debts. how does that sound?" he spoke before letting go of his chin, disappearing behind his desk and relaxing back into his own chair, his eyes keeping a strong gaze on the other male. 

"and if i say no?"

"your debt collectors are aware you're here." the threat was so obvious and yet, so subtle. of course he didn't have their money, of course he had no way of paying them back right now, and yet, they didn't know that. or..did they?

his eyes watched the deed to his building get pushed forward, his hand reaching out and picking up the pen placed beside it, slowly dragging the point along the paper in a slick signature, giving up his control to taekwoon. "you made the right choice." he heard, his eyes pressing shut in hope those words were right.

but, then again, it looks like his luck will only turn for the worse.o his own chair, his eyes keeping a strong gaze on the other male. 

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is always appreciated  
> please leave comments and ill try to respond to all of them!  
> thank you for reading  
> \- ethan


End file.
